


witchcraft in the woods

by MaryPSue



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Ficlet, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryPSue/pseuds/MaryPSue
Summary: 1692, Salem MA.
Relationships: Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	witchcraft in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting some old stuff that for some reason never got brought over from tumblr. This was for a prompt: "PacQueen (JackXMaddieXVlad) 1692, Salem MA"

It had been a threat, at first, _I’ll turn you in, I’ll tell them all what you’ve been summoning out here, unless -_ unless _what_ , Vlad hadn’t really been sure; they didn’t have much money or many nice things that he could ask for in exchange for his silence, his protection, weren’t in a position of power where he could profit from their good name, and in fact, Vlad Masters believed, Jack and Madeline Fenton had nothing he could want.

But after a few months of spying, then of studying, of learning just what each arcane working was for and why they were trying to make it work, of dropping by at first hoping to catch them at their unholy business and then only hoping to catch them at home, it was clear that they did, after all, have something he wanted; something that he wanted very much, but that he could never threaten or bully or blackmail them into giving him, but something that, to his surprise, they were glad to freely give.

And when they invited him into their marriage bed, Vlad knew that he would die before breathing a word to another living soul of the witchcraft they worked in the woods.


End file.
